


Electric Blue

by bran4ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bran4ever/pseuds/bran4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry - adjectives and nouns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Blue

Electric Blue  
dancing nails  
fluttering expression  
tracing ideas

Electric blue  
whipping hair  
proud defiance  
sour fragments

Electric blue  
soaring emotion  
flaming boundaries  
naive confusion

Electric blue  
snapping eyes  
rigid perception  
beaten truth

Electric blue  
fleeting lovers  
running commencement  
stylized forever


End file.
